


On the fine October day.

by pwint



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, mingi is like mentioned once/twice, moving in!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwint/pseuds/pwint
Summary: Where San leaves his roommate to be with his boyfriend.





	On the fine October day.

Living with Yunho was difficult for San, not that Yunho was a trouble or anything it was the fact that he was too affectionate towards his boyfriend - Mingi. Every time San comes back from a lecture he always glimpse the two being lovey dovey and he even saw them once during a hot make-out session. Tired of the couple, he left his roommate and his boyfriend whilst exclaiming "fuck this shit I'm out".

Within a few flight of blocks he reached his boyfriend's apartment in central Seoul, just minutes away from the university campus they go to. Seonghwa was surprised by his boyfriends arrival and greeted him on the way in. 

"Woah, hyung you look good!" San complimented as he raised his thumps towards the elder.

"Do I? I just picked random clothes from my closet." Seonghwa replied, clearly flustered by his boyfriend's comment. 

"I think it's your face, it makes up everything." 

"Eyy, stop it." Seonghwa said as he pushed his caramel locks behind - showing his forehead visibly.

"Hyung I wanna move it with you~" San stated as he flopped on the nude leather couch.

"What about Yunho? You always said Bros before Hoes." Seonghwa asked the younger from the kitchen.

"What- But hyung you're not a hoe, you're my one and only~" San replied whilst making finger hearts.

"I know I was joking, but how will Yunho react? Will he be upset?" Seonghwa questioned as he adjusted his jet black satin shirt with a few buttons undone for "fashion purposes".

"He wouldn't care less, he asked me a few weeks ago when I'll move out, since he wants to live with Mingi." San replied still lying on the couch.

"Well if Mingi's moving in, then you can but hey it's up to you." 

"Really thanks hyung~" San cheered as he ran to the kitchen to kiss the elder on the cheeks.

"No problem." Seonghwa replied as he embraced the younger.

Day of moving. 

"I can't believe you get to move out before me." Yunho said as he help San carry his luggage to Seonghwa's car.

"Well it's simply a favour from me, so know you can do whatever with Mingi without worrying." San carried his boxes from the upper floor to Seonghwa's vehicle.

"Done?" Seonghwa asked as he came out of the car.

"Yep." The 99 liners said in unison. 

"Okay, let's GO!" Seonghwa shouted.

"Byeeee." Yunho waved the two before they boarded on the car.

"It's not like I'm moving to Australia stop crying, plus we'll see each other don't worry." San stated as he waved finally, he stepped into the car - sat on the front seat next to Seonghwa who was driving.

"Ready?" The elder said as he held the steering wheel. San nodded.  
Seonghwa drove off the parking lot of the apartment complex.


End file.
